Project Zombie Strike 2014
Project Zombie Strike 2014 is a zombie-themed modification that introduces you in a fictional Zombie War 2014. The mission is to fight together with your allies against Zombies and other enemy teams introduced within the universe. In the main description, after a failed experiment to make super-soldiers, these people mutated into lethal zombies holding a dangerous virus which made an outbreak in 2011. You are introduced to various scenarios, many locations and different teams to play along with. Description "After the 2007 war, with its catastrophic ending, US has started to develop a serum to boost soldiers power in case of another conflict. After testings in Area 12, soldiers started to change. After some time, cannibalism has started, and the bacteria's mutated into a zombie virus that changed the world. After 5 months from breakout, zombies spread across the world. The left troops created Zombie Strike, in scope to wipe out the zombies before they would do so. The fight for life has begun..." Story The modification was announced on 12th October 2014, after the cancellation of Omnicide 2 Fan-Project, the mod being called Project Zombie Reality. At that time, Zombie Strike Group was formed to create the mod. Mod was officially announced on 13th October 2014, with previews for Project Skyscraper being shown off to the public. Some months after reveal, a gameplay session of a Developer Pre-Alpha version was posted by ChrisTGamingZone on 13th April 2015. Because of some problems related to content rights, the modification was placed again in hiatus until Late September 2015. Exactly one month, the first version called Pre-Alpha was released on 19th October 2015. After the long waited release, team focused on a Beta. During that time of development, a confusion between Project Reality and Project Zombie Reality 2014 appeared. With this issue in mind, the name changed to Project Zombie Strike 2014. Later releases were made under Zombie Strike Group developer until in August 2017, when the team was officially dissolved. This placed the mod into another hiatus and ulterior canceling of the modification, announced by a former member of the team. In September 2017, a new team called Instant Flashback was founded, taking the rights of the mod to their possession. Announced in the comeback news, Project Zombie Strike 2014's support has returned, and is assumed extension is until year 2020. Gallery FL2014.png|Gameplay on Fault Line Work.png|The Expansion Packs Cover FAMAS1.png|Gameplay of Fade to Black SKnife Fade.png|Project Skyscraper AirportComplex.png|Betrayal Complex Promo F911 Outside.png|Factory 911 seen in-game Trivia * The original mod rights of Project Zombie Reality belonged to *Pro*Entertainment Team. But after some failed attempts to create sequels, a new team took over the task, called Zombie Strike Group. * Modification was introduced into hiatus for one year before the official Pre-Alpha was released. * Legacy Times Expansion Pack is a spiritual Remaster of Project Zombie Reality 4.3 mod. Although its original content has been altered, the storyline has been saved, offering the same gameplay and events from past. * Internal name for the maps were listed as PZR_. These were code-names for the maps until 2017 * In the 2014 preview video on Moddb, promotional billboard from a debug build of The Skyscraper revealed the original name for the mod, thus being: Project Zombie Reality 2 Second Strike. It was probably a variant of name developers considered after the canceled Project Zombie Reality 4.3. To this day it's unknown if this rumored concept is a prequel to Project Zombie Reality 3. * Version V2.0 got dubbed as ReLive due to its many changes and improvements that completely overhauled the mod, even more than Betrayal Complex released managed to do. Category:Project Zombie Strike 2014